


Irish Love Affair

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Bressie are in love, even though it's not legal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Zoe, my least favourite Ohian!  
> Title is obviously altered from 5SOS' "English Love Affair".

_“If loving you is a crime, I don’t know what the right thing to do is,” the werewolf, who’s at least three centuries old, whispers into his sleeping mate’s ear. “I would die a thousand times just to hold you once, little love.”_

_Present time, 3022 November 14th_

“Ugh,” is the first thing that leaves Niall’s mouth, his oceanic blue eyes shut tight. “Gimme couple mo’ minutes, you cunt.”

“That’s colourful, coming from you, Mr. Horan,” his butler/best friend, Harry, rolls his eyes. Well, Niall doesn’t have to open his eyes to see the taller, very brunet to do the actions. “You’ll be late for your lectures!”

“I’m in the fourth year, tardiness is expected from me!” Niall clutches his pillows, not wanting to leave his comforts of bed. “Tell the profs I’ll be late, please?”

“Your father said he will take your hover-board away from you were you ever to be late to your Music classes ever again,” Harry informs his young master, his palm at his forehead. “So please, I don’t want to lose this job so stop being a brat.”

“You wound me,” Niall finally opens his eyes, his sight drinking in the screen-wall that changes from scenery of New Honolulu beach to New Canadian Prairies. Or just the plain ol’ New London, yeah.

Stupidities of human nature fueled World War Three nearly a thousand years ago and the world fell into anarchical chaos. Leaders and resistance popped up and fast-forward a couple decades came a man named Acheron. He taught the people of how foolish they were being and exposed the world to his dark secrets.

Now, in the thirty first century, sighting a werewolf or a witch is very common. Niall himself is from a royal mage bloodline, which is why his eyes change colours when he’s feeling things.

Gods, Niall really hates that.

“Not my hover-board! I spent two-thousand quids on the limited ed!” Niall whines, slumping forward into his loving bed. “Tell Dad I’m awake.”

“No, you’re going to get your arse into the fucking shower and wash yourself, shave, look presentable, _then_ I’m going to sent you off to uni myself,” Harry scowls at Niall, looking dead-serious. “ _On y va.”_

-

Niall truly despises the morning schedule Harry made for him. Who takes Sound Engineering at sodding 8 o’clock??

“I can hear your thoughts, you prat.”

Enter Liam James Payne, Niall’s other best friend. They only became friends after Liam acted more like a dog than human at the mixed nursery, which is understandable since Liam is a full-blooded werewolf.

“I thought only the fairies could hear thoughts!” Niall exclaims in a dramatic tone his Drama prof, Tomlinson, would be proud of. “Are you sure you haven’t any mage blood in ye?”

“Niall, my poor, imaginative friend, Original Wolves have vast powers unspoken of.”

“How are you and Harry?”

That’s the thing. Liam has annoyingly psychic-ly tuned senses when it comes to Niall and he knows the friendship between Harry and Niall isn’t exactly platonic. In fact, Liam walked on unpleasant things… which is only intense, shirtless snogging.

But only Niall knows Harry is a cover-up for the _real_ truth that is illegal anywhere in the universe.

“I should park my hover-board here,” Niall fusses, kicking the board up to his shin, then locking it with the force-field. He enters his personal PIN and voilà! His number one asset is protected.

-

“Niall, can you see me after this lecture? Me second morning one ‘as been cancelled,” Professor Breslin tells the student, gleam in his perfectly mix of green and brown eyes undetectable. “It’s about the bonus assignment…”

“Anything for you, Professor Breslin.”

The clock hand hits ten to ten and Niall eagerly seats himself on the professor’s lap, his oceanic blue eyes twinkling with mischief. He doesn’t waste a single second before attaching his pink, pink lips to the older lad’s, pressing him into the comfortable chair. The professor, who goes by Bressie around Niall, opens his mouth willingly, letting the younger taste him fully.

“I missed you so much, Nialler,” Bressie presses his lips on top of Niall’s dyed-blond head as an afterthought. “Gods, I hate the weekends when your Pa takes you to his work.”

“Yeah, he thinks I’m interested in running a company after ‘im. Very stupid of him. He can have Greg as his successor.”

“Watch your mouth, Nialler,” Bressie pecks his young lover’s lips in an overly affectionate way. “Your wish might be granted by the gods above.”

“There’s something you should know though…”

“If you say yer pregnant, I will kill the bitch you impregnated you,” Bressie deadpans. His eyes glow unearthly shade of amber, a trait all wolves have. “You know how I can be…” He whispers when he feels Niall’s small hand on his chest.

“I haven’t the right equipment for begetting a child. I got a dick and an arse, last I checked,” Niall nudges his nose against his professor’s, his hand cupping the semi forming down under. “Maybe you need to forget about it…”

“Maybe I do.”

-

Niall’s face is flushed from the pleasure he’s receiving, his arse bouncing on Bressie’s dick. His back is pressed against the desk, with his lover’s arms carefully wrapped around his waist. It stills says possessive, if you ask Niall.

“Gods, I love yer tight arse,” Bressie growls, his eyes glowing amber from desire yet again. “Feckin’ missed ye. But I missed yer kisses more.”

Niall can’t form coherent thoughts other than “God yes, this is heaven” as Bressie fucks up into him in time of his movements, feeling the start of knot swelling inside of him. It’s a werewolf thing, Niall has learnt, when a wolf finds his Mate, he can ‘knot’ the person. It’s basically his dick expanding in size, both girth and length. It’s painful for the receiver but it’s supposed to tie the two Mates closer, binding their souls together as one.

“I-I love you,” Niall says in a breathless voice, his eyes fluttering shut, feeling like his prostate is abused. He can feel that wondrous sensation of being split open by his Mate, his heart, his one true love. “Ach, right there!”

Bressie howls in appreciation as they both come in unison, Bressie’s knot fattening up inside Niall. The student cringes at the burning feeling, still not having got the time to getting used to being knotted. He can see Bressie’s eyes are now amber from his uncontrolled half-shift. His eyes are looking predatory, lethal.

  “I love you too, Niall,” he leans down to kiss Niall’s head, an affectionate gesture. “‘Til the moon stops illuminating and my heart stops beating.”

“Gods, you’re such a romanticist,” Niall nuzzles his cheek into his (illegal) boyfriend’s neck, something Bressie likes for some reason. “Are all wolves sappy like you?”

Bressie growls in response, the glow in his eyes getting brighter. Niall laughs at that, knowing the werewolf professor likes to pretend like he’s the toughest creature since he, well, is a werewolf. He knows that Niall sort of resolved into kissing Harry whenever his friends are around just to hide their relationship and decided it’s not exactly cheating. Only Niall’s butler, Harry, knows that he’s dating his Twentieth Century History professor.

“If my knot has gone down, I would have spanked you by now,” Bressie growls, his teeth starting to elongate. “But since I’m still breeding ye, I guess I can’t.” But instead, the wolf starts kneading Niall’s sore arse, making him groan.

“That’s cheating! My arse cheeks are still sensitive from your wonderful sex!” Niall whines, slapping his boyfriend’s hand away. “And I got your knot inside me.”

“You really think I’d bottom just for you?” Bressie chuckles, nuzzling Niall’s neck. “I love you, little Nialler, but I’m a wolf so I’m dominant by nature.”

They banter with each other until Bressie’s knot goes down. Niall checks his time and sees he only has ten minutes to make it to his next class.

“Oh, I’m taking you out for dinner tonight,” Bressie reminds him as they both get dressed. Niall takes sweet time in tying the tie for his favourite professor. “I’ll pick you up at your house.”

“It’s not fair how you got your own hover-car and I don’t! My Pa doesn’t trust me with cars,” Niall pouts, a pout Bressies kisses away. “And I’ll be feeling your knot for the rest of the day.” He adds, a pout in his voice.

-

It’s half-five and Niall has been done with his lectures for couple hours now. He knows that Bressie’s last lecture ends at five-fifty and takes about fifteen to twenty minutes for him to get to his house on his hover-car. He rings his butler.

“For fuck’s sake, you’re a brat,” Harry comments as he shows up to Niall’s room, looking peeved. “I gave you your tea and muffin, like, twenty minutes ago.”

“Well, I want you to give me another muffin,” Niall rolls his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. “Chop-chop, do your work.”

“Need I remind you that you got your date with Bressie in less than an hour?” Niall glares at his butler. “Fine, fine, you and your strangely fast metabolism.”

Harry returns with a blueberry-lemon muffin within couple minutes later, with pink lemonade. Niall thanks his butler and takes a bite out of the muffin. Mm, blueberry.

He ends up going on the Net and looking at different things before his doorbell rings, and Harry gets it for him.

Niall grins at the sight of his boyfriend, all dressed in black slacks, black button-up shirt, and black jacket. It’s like as a wolf, he likes being dressed all in black. Bressie leans down and presses a kiss to Niall’s lips, a bit too R-rated, if Harry is gagging in the background. Niall, reluctantly, he might add, pushes Bressie away from him.

Ever since Niall got enrolled in uni, his father decided to give him his own house, and a butler, saying something about him being incapable of fending after himself. He doesn’t mind, if that means there won’t be a parent around him to nag him about being around a professor all the time.

“Well, I’ll be cleaning the house and making sure no one breaks in. Have fun!” Harry decides to say something, pushing Niall and Bressie out of the door’s threshold. Bressie’s eyes flash amber for a split second, just because Harry pushed him around, literally.

“That bastard,” Bressie’s voice is all gravel-y, something that’s an indicator his inner wolf is surfacing. “How do you stand that kid?”

“He’s my best friend so that’s why?” Niall giggles and pecks his boyfriend on his cheek a bit sloppily. “You know I love you.”

“Only me,” Bressie’s eyes glow amber again as he drives.

About twenty minutes of driving later, they’re at a local fusion cuisine restaurant by the name of _The Orb_. They’ve been here before. Actually, their first date was at this very restaurant.

“Remembering the first time?” Bressie chuckles, taking Niall’s hand in his large ones. Niall nods, letting the hostess lead them to their tables. When they’re sat, Niall leans over the table to peck Bressie’s cheek this time.

“I believe you got turned on by a sexual joke so I had to give you a handie in the toilets,” Niall smiles, holding Bressie’s hand tightly. “And then we went over to yours for a proper shag. It was good.”

They order an appetiser together, yam fries, and Niall orders gumbo – something from Old Louisiana as the description says – and Bressie orders spaghetti Bolognese, with red wine. Niall raises a brow when his professor/boyfriend orders wine ‘cos he isn’t fond of him drinking.

Their food comes soon enough, and Niall was munching on shrimp when Bressie reaches his hand out. Niall wonders why he’s doing that but Bressie mumbles “there’s something on yer cheek” and wipes away the sauce. Niall blushes at the action.

“But Bressieeeee,” Niall whines once they finish their main meal and decide on the desserts. “I want to share crème brûlée with you!”

“You know I don’t like things that are too sweet,” Bressie reminds his boyfriend. “Why don’t we go with fruit mix or summat?”

“Fine, but we’re getting the whipped cream as an option.”

-

Niall giggles all the way to Bressie’s flat, slightly intoxicated from their share of wine from the date. Bressie steals kisses every time they hit a red light, making the younger giggle even more.

“That was an awfully long ride,” Niall says when Bressie opens the flat door, holding it open for him. “Gods, you know how much I hate long rides.”

“We’re here now and since this isn’t your house, we don’t have Harry to interrupt us,” Bressie doesn’t waste any time in slamming Niall’s back to the wall, then dips his head down to kiss him hard.

Niall giggles into the kiss, raising his arm to cup the back of Bressie’s light brown head. He kicks his legs up and wraps them around the older’s waist, deepening the kiss. Soon, Bressie is nibbling at his lower lip, prying them open without much resistance. Bressie carries Niall to his bedroom without much effort, probably ‘cos he has his werewolf strength.

The werewolf lowers the part-mage down onto the mattress, gently, and practically rips open his shirt, making Niall giggle again. He then proceeds into licking at his nipples, something that’s pretty much the wolf’s specialty. Niall has heard that wolves could make his partner come just from nipple play and he knows it’s true now.

“Wait, still wearing me jeans,” Niall mewls pitifully and Bressie gets what he means. He wastes no time in untangling his legs from his own waist and tugs the jeans and boxers down.

Bressie resumes with tonguing at Niall’s hardening nipples, making the younger moan. Niall can feel his dick hardening, and filling up, shit. It’s like Bressie’s sole mission is to make Niall come just from licking at his nipple, how he’s rolling his tongue and sucking on them, in a way a human won’t be able to. Soon enough, Niall finds his stomach tightening from oncoming orgasm. Bressie seems to have realised that because he starts to play with Niall’s balls and that’s curtains for the young human. He releases in spurts, most of it landing on Bressie’s broad chest.

“Such a sensitive human,” Bressie licks a trail up to Niall’s neck, then moves up to his face and kisses him hard on the lips. Niall turns that into a full-on snog, with Bressie rubbing his hard-on against Niall’s own that’s hardening again. “That’s what I like about you, babe.”

“Ungh,” Niall manages to say, sexily, as he feels Bressie’s hand trailing down to his centre. He feels the tip of his lover’s tapered finger probing at the puckered rim and seconds later, one pushes in. Niall keens at that and nods at his boyfriend to add more. Not long after, three of Bressie’s thick fingers and pumping in and out of Niall’s tight arse and Niall moans, loving how Bressie’s fingers are grazing at his prostate.

“That’s enough,” Bressie decides, and reaches over to the nightstand to get a bottle of lube. He coats himself with lots of lube, knowing when he knots inside of Niall, it’s gonna hurt a lot.

Bressie spreads Niall’s legs further and situates himself between them, then starts to push in. Niall gasps from pleasurable stretch, loving how big his wolf boyfriend is. He moans when Bressie’s length hits that sensitive spot inside of him without much effort. He waits for him to fully bottom out, his breaths coming out raggedly. He reaches for Bressies hair and pushes his head down, kissing him, which is his own way of telling him to start moving.

Bressie always thrusts into Niall animalistically – no pun intended – knowing the latter likes it rough. Howls start to leave the wolf’s throat and Niall gets even harder, if that’s possible, and feels like his dick is going to explode again. The fact that Bressie is driving bang-on into his prostate could be a factor.

It takes couple more strokes before Niall comes again, painting Bressie’s stomach with more streaks of white. Bressie growls, his eyes glowing amber, a sign he’s about to knot inside of Niall. Bressie grips onto Niall’s waist harder before the base of his erection expands into a full knot, making Niall curse. His lover just grew in size, which really isn’t comfortable at all.

“I love you,” Bressie mumbles against Niall’s lips, almost like a prayer. “Always.”

“I love you too,” Niall whispers back, his reply more like a gasp.

This affair is not right in anyone’s moral but hey, love conquers all.


End file.
